Gin Ichimaru
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 10 września | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 185 cm | weight = 69 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Dowódca w armii Arrancarów, kapitan 3 Dywizji, porucznik 5 Dywizji, 3 oficer 5 Dywizji | team = | previous team = 3 Dywizja 5 Dywizja | partner = | previous partner = Izuru Kira, Kaname Tōsen, Sōsuke Aizen | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Shinsō | bankai = Kamishini no Yari | manga debut = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | anime debut = Odcinek 20 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Kōji Yusa | english voice = Doug Erholtz | spanish voice = Hernán Fernández (Hiszpania) Carlos del Campo (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Moim zdaniem, starałem się zwrócić mu dużą uwagę w jego pierwszym występie, ale z jakiegoś powodu jest on człowiekiem, który jest bardzo popularny wśród kobiet. Zazdroszczę mu." - Tite Kubo "Zastraszający uśmiech." - Tite Kubo. jest byłym kapitanem 3 Dywizji, wtedy jego porucznikiem był Izuru Kira. Zdradził Soul Society i razem z Kaname oraz Aizenem udał się do Hueco Mundo, gdzie stworzyli armię Arrancarów. Wygląd thumb|left|Prawdziwy kolor oczu Gina Jego strój nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Nie wygląda jednak jak każdy: jego oczy są przez większość czasu zamknięte. Rzadko kiedy je otwiera; są błękitne. Jest niezwykle wysoki i chudy o bardzo ostrych rysach. a jego włosy są srebrne (jego imię nawiązuje do koloru włosów; gin to po japońsku srebro). Jest niemalże cały czas szyderczo uśmiechnięty. Gin rzadko otwiera oczy, bądź przestaje się uśmiechać. W pierwszym przypadku, gdy otworzył oczy (gdy on i Aizen, uratowali Momo Hinamori i parę innych uczniów przed pustymi) w drugim gdy walczył z Tōshirō Hitsugayą. Oczy zmieniają kolor: od krwistoczerwonego, przez jasno zielony, aż po niebieski. Jest o wiele więcej momentów, w których się nie uśmiecha. Normalnie w momentach, w których jest zdenerwowany, w sytuacjach w których kogoś przeprasza albo kiedy się namyśla. Wieczny uśmiech Gina irytuje inne osoby i doprowadza do tego, że mu nie ufają. W Hueco Mundo ulega zmianie jego wygląd: jak reszta Espady nosi biały płaszcz i kimono przewiązane seledynową wstęgą. Ichimaru mówi odmiennym od oficjalnego języka dialektem z Kyoto, który w wielu anime jest używany przez obcesowe i niezdarne postacie. Charakter Większość wypowiedzi Gina jest o charakterze ironicznym. Gdy rozmawia z Kuchiki Rukią, odczuwa ona wielki strach mówiąc, że czuje się jakby węże owijały jej szyję. Zaoferował jej propozycję ratunku, by po chwili w okrutny sposób poinformować ją, że to był tylko żart i pozbawić ją ostatniej nadziei. Gin podczas rozmów nie okazuje emocji, nie szczędzi za to sarkazmu. Był dość mocno związany z zastępcą dowódcy 10 Dywizji - Matsumoto Rangiku (kiedy byli dziećmi uratował jej życie na pustyni). Historia thumb|left|Gin oferuje Rangiku jedzenie While living in Rukongai as a child, Gin found Rangiku Matsumoto, a child herself, collapsed on the ground. He offered her some dried persimmon, which he was carrying at the time, telling her that if she could collapse due to hunger, she must have spiritual energy. Rangiku recognized that he must have spiritual energy as well. Following, Gin introduced himself to Rangiku, Rangiku commented on the strangeness of his first name. Gin and Rangiku's shared love of dried persimmon can be traced to that day. Following their meeting, Gin and Rangiku started to live together and it was during their time together that Gin asked Rangiku when her birthday was and she replied she didn't know, as she never really counted the days until she met him. Gin then told her that from then on, the day they met would be her birthday. thumb|right|Gin ślubuje zabić Aizena Gin also encountered Aizen while he and Rangiku still lived in Rukongai. While gathering firewood in a forest, when he spotted Aizen and three other Shinigami (who were kneeling on the ground before him), through a clearing in the brush. Spying on them, he saw Aizen take a ball of pink energy from one of the Shinigami's hands and put it in a glass that contained the Hōgyoku. It was then revealed that earlier, Gin had seen those three Shinigami leaving an area where Rangiku was collapsed, carrying said ball of pink energy that he saw earlier. Realizing that Aizen must be the leader. Gin resolved to kill him. thumb|left|Tej nocy Gin oświadcza, że stanie się Shinigami Gin had a habit of leaving Rangiku most of the time and not telling her where he was going. During one such incident, Rangiku found Gin draped in a Shinigami's Shihakushō with blood on his face. When Rangiku asked him what he was up to, he replied that he had decided to become a Shinigami and change things so they would end without Rangiku having to cry. Gin and Rangiku joined the Shinō Academy together. Since then, Rangiku has been one of the few people Gin seems to truly care for. thumb|right|Gin jako dziecko po zabiciu 3 oficera 5 Dywizji Approximately 110 years ago Gin graduated from the Academy after just one year, and was given a seated position in the 5th Division. One night, Aizen found Gin after the latter had killed the then 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. Aizen praised Gin's efforts and asked his opinion of the 3rd Seat, to which Gin replied that the 3rd Seat was worthless. Aizen immediately gave Gin the now vacant 3rd seat of the 5th Division and covered-up the fact that Gin had killed the 3rd Seat. 9 years later Gin is shown to be involved in Aizen's plot and assisting him in the Hollowfikacja of high ranking Shinigami. He is present at the Hollowfication of the investigation team sent by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He watched the conversation between Shinji Hirako and Aizen. He didn't seem surprised at the arrival of captains Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed Hadō #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho against them, only to be countered by Aizen using Bakudō #81, Danku, enabling their escape. Some time after this, after Aizen became Captain of the 5th, Aizen told Gin the secret to avoiding Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis. Gin was still a child at the time when he was told about it. thumb|left|Gin jako porucznik Aizena Sometime later, Gin served as the lieutenant of the 5 Dywizja under Captain Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen and Gin saved the surviving young recruits of the Shinigami Academy - Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Renji Abarai, who were out on a field exercise, from a group of huge Hollowy. Kira would later become the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division under Gin. Gin eventually became the captain of the 3 Dywizja around the same time that Byakuya Kuchiki became captain of the 6th Division (less than 49 years ago). Gin however, even as a captain of his own division, was still a loyal subordinate to Aizen. At some point during their captaincy, Aizen, Gin and Tōsen secretly visited Baraggan Louisenbairn, the King of Hueco Mundo and Lord of Las Noches. Aizen and Baraggan engaged in a light conversation as Gin and Tōsen looked on. Aizen then released his Shikai and showed Baraggan the decimation of his army by the two other captains. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę Gin po raz pierwszy pojawia się wraz z Kenpachim, gdy dokuczają Byakuyi w związku z egzekucją Rukii, mówiąc, że członek rodziny szlacheckiej jest skazany na śmierć. Byakuya odpowiada im, iż nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych sfer mogli zrozumieć szlachciców. Kenpachi pyta się jak można dopuścić do egzekucji własnej siostry. Zaraki wyzywa go na pojedynek i wyciąga miecz, ale Gin go zatrzymuje, związuje i przeprasza kapitana 6 Dywizji za jego zachowanie, po czym odchodzi. Soul Society thumb|left|Ichimaru jako kapitan 3 Dywizji Po tym, jak Ichigo Kurosaki pokonał strażnika, Jidanbō Ikkanzakę, wielkolud podnosi bramę, aby mogli przejść do Gotei 13. Po otwarciu bramy, Ichigo spotyka już przy wejściu Ichimaru, który czeka na niego po drugiej stronie. Atakuje Ichigo swoim Shikai, przez co odrzuca go z powrotem do Rukongai, przecina ramię Jidanbō i zamyka bramę. Później widzimy Gina na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13, w celu wyjasnienia dziwnego posunięcia Ichimaru w stosunku do Ryoka. Jest jednym z trzynastu dowódców, więc nie powinien mieć problemu z ich zlikwidowaniem. Gin przyznaje się do błędu i mówi, że nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Yamamoto zamierza wymierzyć mu karę, lecz nagle dostaje informacje o przybyciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Twierdzi, że nim zajmie się później, a kapitanom każe się rozejść i zająć pozycje obronne. Gdy się rozchodzą, kapitan 10 Dywizji - Tōshirō Hitsugaya podsłuchuje kłótnię Aizena z Ginem, o to, że specjalnie nie zabił Ryoka i ma w tym jakieś ukryte cele. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Ichimaru mówi mu, że go zabije. thumb|right|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem Hinamori Hitsugaya później ostrzega porucznika Aizena, Momo Hinamori, że jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a Gin może go zabić, i mówi jej, aby nie ufała swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi Izuru Kirze, ponieważ może być wplątany w tę sprawę. Następnego dnia, Hinamori znajduje na szczycie budynku ciało Aizena przybite mieczem do ściany. Zrozpaczona Momo od razu przypomina sobie słowa Hitsugayi, po czym zjawia się Gin. Jego beztroska mina upewnia ją, że to on jest zabójcą. W furii, Momo atakuje Gina, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Izuru. Zagubiona Hinamori wpada w szał i uwalnia swój Shikai, tworząc wielką eksplozję. Kira również uwalnia swój miecz, próbując ją powstrzymać, ale oboje są zatrzymani przez Hitsugayę i zostają aresztowani. thumb|left|Hitsugaya zamraża ramię Gina Po tym jak Gin uwalnia Izuru z celi zostaje zatrzymany przez Hitsugayę. Ich konfrontację przerywa Momo, która teraz uważa, że to Tōshirō zamordował Aizena, a następnie próbuje go zabić. Chwyta swój miecz tak mocno, że jej ręce zaczynają krwawić. Kapitan atakuje Gina i uwalnia Shikai, nakazuje Kirze oddalić się przynajmniej o kilometr od miejsca walki. Podczas walki, Hitsugaya skutecznie zamraża ramię Gina, zmuszając go do otworzenia oczu, a jego uśmiech po raz pierwszy zanika. Po uwięzieniu Hitsugayi zamierza zabić Hinamori dla rozrywki, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Matsumoto, która grozi mu, że jeśli nie przestanie, to zacznie z nim walczyć. Gin łagodnieje i znika bez słowa. Rangiku pamięta, że Ichimaru w przeszłości zniknął w ten sam sposób. Później gdy Rukia jest prowadzona na egzekucję, Gin pojawia się na moście przedrzeźniając ją, daje jej nadzieję, że uwolni ją od śmierci. Rukia, która wcześniej nie bała się egzekucji, teraz dostała nadzieję, że będzie żyć i zaczęła chcieć żyć. Po jej przemyśleniach, Gin z uśmiechem na twarzy mówi, że żartował. Rukia była wstrząśnięta. Twierdzi, że Ichimaru jest bardzo podłym człowiekiem. thumb|right|Matsumoto obezwładnia Gina Gdy Aizen okazuje się zdrajcą, wraz z Ginem udają się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Po wyciągnięciu przez Aizena Hōgyoku z ciała Rukii, każe Ginowi ją zabić. Uwalnia Shikai, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę, który przyjmuje na siebie atak. Aizen, Gin i Kaname zostają następnie zatrzymani przez poruczników oraz kapitanów. Gin jest unieruchomiony przez swoją przyjaciółkę - Matsumoto. Z pomocą Menosa Grande uciekają do Hueco Mundo i są uznawani za zdrajców Soul Society. Przed ucieczką, Ichimaru mówi Rangiku, że szkoda, że nie trzymała go o sekundę dłużej - jest to jeden z nielicznych momentów, gdzie uśmiech Gina zanika. Arrancar thumb|left|Gin podsłuchujący rozmowę Aizena z Grimmjowem Po tym jak Kaname Tōsen odcina ramię Grimmjowa, Gin oskarża Aizena o bycie okrutnym i o to, że bawi się swoimi podwładnymi. Aizen schodzi z sali tronowej. Zauważa, że Gin podsłuchiwał. Gin twierdzi, że Aizen wiedział, że Tōsen przetnie rękę Grimmjowowi. Gin idzie do Aizena przypomnieć, że stracił pięciu Arrancarów. Aizen odpowiada, że nie ma obawy, ponieważ były jedynie Gillianami. Aizen mówi, że kiedy zbiorą wystarczająco Vasto Lorde, Espada będzie kompletna i wtedy nikt nie będzie w stanie ich zatrzymać. Hueco Mundo right|thumb|Gin wraz z Aizenem i Kaname pojawiają się na spotkaniu z Espadą Kiedy Ichigo i jego przyjaciele przybywają do Hueco Mundo, Gin, Tōsen i Aizen idą na spotkanie z Espadą, aby omówić nadejście intruzów. Kiedy Aizen siada, Ichimaru i Kaname stoją za nim. Podczas gdy Tōsen monitoruje intruzów, Gin podchodzi do niego i stwierdza, że to złe hobby. Kaname twierdzi, że on także powinien martwić się intruzami, po czym Ichimaru dodaje, że żartował. Kiedy Gin próbuje wejść zostaje zatrzymany przez Wonderweissa Margelę i pyta Tōsena z kim ma do czynienia. Później widzimy Gina wraz z Aizenem, kiedy dowiadują się o porażce Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio. Gdy zostają sam na sam, Gin wydaje się być zadowolony, co komentuje Aizen. Twierdzi, że mimo że jego podwładnych jest coraz mniej, to te dzieciaki są coraz bliżej. Aizen wyznaje, że cieszy się z tego i prosi Ichimaru, aby nie stwierdzał, że to dziwne. Gin mówi mu, że nie jest to dziwne, twierdzi, że to pewne uczucie przyjemności. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Gin w Sztucznej Karakurze (po prawej) W Sztucznej Karakurze pojawia się u boku Aizena, kiedy on, Aizen i Kaname zostają zamknięci w ognistym więzieniu przez Yamamoto, ten komentuje jakieś wydarzenia (śmierć Fūry, pojawienie się Vizardów). Później walczy z Hirako jednak przerwał walkę na rozkaz Sōsuke. Następnie podstępnie przebił Hiyori, gdy ta chciała zabić Aizena. Następnie Gin nadal przygląda się pojedynkom, mimo tego iż sam Aizen przystąpił do walki, co było bardzo interesujące. Jednak Ichimaru oszukał Vizardów i Gotei 13. Wmówił im, że potęga Aizena jest taka, że ten nie potrzebuje używać Kyōki Suigetsu. Okazało się, że iluzja była aktywna od samego początku starcia z Sōsuke. Gin przystępuje do walki dopiero wtedy, kiedy na pole walki wkracza Isshin Kurosaki. Ichimaru staje naprzeciw Ichigo. thumb|right|[[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo vs Gin]] Od samego początku próbuje wciągnąć Ichigo w rozmowy na temat ich wcześniejszego spotkania i tego, co wtedy Gin powiedział, Kurosaki jednak nie wydaje się zainteresowany i przystępuje do walki. Gin aktywuje Bankai, który jednak nie okazał się być wyzwaniem dla Kurosakiego, który zranił Gina w głowę. Ichimaru nie traci jednak uśmieszku z twarzy i sprawia, że jego Bankai jest szybszy od dźwięku, co sprawia już nie małe kłopoty Ichigo. Ich walka zostaje przerwana, ponieważ uwagę obu całkowicie odwróciła walka Aizena (który łączył się z Hōgyoku) z Isshinem Kurosakim, Uraharą Kisuke oraz Yoruichi. Po pewnym czasie jednak Gin zachodzi od tyłu Kurosakiego, jednak twierdzi, że tylko żartował i znowu przystępuje do typowej dla niego sarkastycznej rozmowy. Następnie używa kolejnej umiejętności swojego Bankai, który zmusza Ichigo do walki na pełnych obrotach. Maska Vizarda jednak szybko zostaje zniszczona, a Gin mówi by Kurosaki uciekał. Jeszcze nie wiadomo jaki Gin ma w tym motyw. Pokonał ostateczną iluzję Kyōki Suigetsu, dotykając ostrza miecza Aizena i natychmiast go zaatakował. Gin, uprzednio ukrywając miecz, przebija Aizena rozciągnięciem ostrza. Gdy ostrze wraca, jego malutki kawałek zostaje w piersi Sōsuke. Za pomocą trucizny Kamishini no Yari Gin rozrywa klatkę piersiową Aizena. Wyjął z niego odsłonięte Hōgyoku i oddalił się od niego, pewny, że udało mu się go zabić. Kiedy Gin trzyma w rękach Hōgyoku z myślą "To koniec... Dzięki temu wszystko się skończy..." okazuje się, że Sōsuke wcale nie umarł. Pojawił się w nowej postaci, w której posiada skrzydła oraz "krzyż" na klatce piersiowej. Sōsuke twierdzi, że Hōgyoku należy tylko do niego. W myślach Gina pojawiają się wspomnienia zranionej Rangiku i myśl "To on jest tu szefem, to jego powinienem..."thumb|right|Aizen tnie Ichimaru tutaj niestety zdanie nie zostało skończone, ponieważ Aizen przeciął go swoim Zanpakutō, następnie brutalnie wyrwał mu jego prawą rękę i wykonał cięcie po przekątnej jego klatki piersiowej. thumb|left|Rangiku zbliżająca się do rannego Gina Po ukazaniu retrospekcji Gina, która tłumaczy cały jego motyw rzekomej zdrady u boku Aizena, na miejscu pojawia się Kurosaki Ichigo, który po odkryciu Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō sprawia wrażenie zupełnie odmienionego (nie tylko zewnętrznie). Gin widząc tą odmianę w spojrzeniu Ichigo, stwierdza, że teraz może umrzeć, gdyż ma komu zostawić do dokończenia sprawę zabicia Aizena. Jeśli głębiej się zastanowić nad zachowaniem tego jakże do tej pory tajemniczego Shinigami, Gin od samego początku nie okazywał ani krzty lojalności wobec Sōsuke Aizena, a jedynie biernie podążał za nim obserwując uważanie każdy jego ruch. Dziś wiemy, że robił to w celu zemszczenia się za Matsumoto oraz dlatego, że wiedział, iż jest jedyną osobą, która wie, jak pokonać Aizena. Obecnie Gin znajduje się w stanie agonialnym mając w pobliżu Rangiku. Nie wiemy, czy przeżyje, sytuacja jednak nie prezentuje się pozytywnie. Po jakimś czasie widzimy kapitana Hitsugayę trenującego w jaskini, zaś przed jaskinią stoi Matsumoto, która wspomina Gina i mówi do siebie, że nie zostawił jej żadnej pamiątki po sobie. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 80 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 80 [[Kidō: 80 Inteligencja: 80 Siła Fizyczna: 80 Razem: 480/600]] *'Umysłowy geniusz': When Gin was younger, he was hailed as a child genius. He was highly proficient in his classes at the Shinigami Academy and he graduated in one year. His skill was already evident at a young age when he gained a seated position in the 5th Division shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy Kaien Shiba, who was already an adult and had taken five years to become a seated officer. Gin has shown himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive even when it's evident. He comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to his overall strategy. In his battle with Hitsugaya, Gin was able to manipulate the positions of three people so Hitsugaya would have to choose between saving his own life or Hinamori's without any visible effort. He has shown capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing to hide the true threat. *'Mistrz walki mieczem': Gin is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated and killed the former third seat of the 5th division, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. He is commonly seen using his Zanpakutō's special ability, allowing him to be quite deadly at a distance, which is capable of killing multiple targets in one shot. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': Gin, without putting out any effort, easily incapacitated Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō, and Ganju with his Reiatsu just by facing the direction they were coming from. *'Ekspert Shunpo': Though never actually shown using this in combat, after his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, he used an impressive Flash Step to retreat. He is also able to fight on even grounds and speeds with Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Gin's durability is strong enough to withstand a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho, only suffering a light wound to his forehead as a result. *'Praktykant Kidō': Gin's actual ability is unknown but he cast Hakufuku on Rangiku Matsumoto, preventing Sōsuke Aizen from perceiving her reiatsu. Zanpakutō : w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak wakizashi. Rękojeść jest niebieska, tsuba wykonana z dwóch dwóch metali wirując wokół ostrza i tworząc literę "S", która jest owalna i otwarta. frame|right|Shinsō *'Shikai': uwalniane jest słowami . Specjalne zdolności Shikai: w tej formie Shikai świeci jasnym białym światłem i rozciąga się z dużą prędkością, przez co Ichimaru może zabić kilku przeciwników jednocześnie. Ostrze przy rozciąganiu posiada dużą siłę, widać to gdy zaatakował Ichigo i Jidanbō w bramie Seireitei. Ponadto Gin może utrzymać rozszerzenie i aktywować Zanpakutō w szeroki łuk, gdzie może atakować wiele celów i to szybko. Shinsō jest w stanie osiągnąć maksymalną długość równoważną do stu razy do swojej pierwotnej długości, zyskując przydomek kiedy był młody. frame|right|Kamishini no Yari *'Bankai': : w stanie Bankai, Zanpakutō Gina nie zmienia za bardzo wyglądu, zachowując formę wakizashi. Kamishini no Yari osiąga długość 13 km (ok. 8,1 mili) i jest 500 razy szybszy od dźwięku. Ostrze może również powrócić do normalnych rozmiarów w tym samym tempie. Specjalne zdolności Bankai: zdolności Bankai są prawie takie same jak Shikai, ale moc, długość i prędkość są znacznie wzmocnione. Ogromne ostrze szybko tnie budynki, mimo że Gin stał w dużej odległości. frame|right|Korose, Kamishini no Yari *'Trucizna': prawdziwą umiejętnością Bankai nie jest jego długość, prędkość ani moc, tylko trucizna, która rozpuszcza i niszczy komórki. Może zostawić część ostrza w ciele przeciwnika i kiedy wypowie komendę i kładąc rękę na celu, komórki przeciwnika zostają rozbite od wewnątrz. *'Rozciągnięcie i kurczenie ostrza': Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai może osiągnąć prędkość 500 razy większą od dźwięku - dokładnie 171 500 m/s w celu osiągnięcia pełnej długości 13 km w czasie poniżej 0.08 s, więc Kamishini no Yari nie jest najdłuższym Zanpakutō, ale najszybszym, ponieważ woli zyskać przewagę psychologiczną nad przeciwnikiem, i dlatego wmawia o długości Bankai. frame|right|Butō * : Gin staje pewnie na nogach i przyciąga Zanpakutō do klatki piersiowej trzymając je dwoma dłońmi. Prędkość wydłużenia się i kurczenia jest przerażająco wysoka. Nawet osobnik o wyczulonym wzroku nie jest w stanie go odeprzeć. frame|right|Butō Renjin :* : ta technika powtarza poprzednią techniką, tylko że z większą siłą i mniejszym odstępem czasu. Całość trwa zaledwie moment, w wyniku czego poszczególne etapy tej techniki stają się praktycznie nie do odróżnienia od siebie. Ciekawostki thumb|right|Czerwone oczy Gina *Kolor oczu Gina jest różny - na okładce 20 tomu i 270 odcinka. Jednak na początku anime ma je czerwone, a w Bleach: Dark Souls ma żółte. *Według wypowiedzi Kenpachiego, Gin i Kaname boją się śmierci. Jak dowiadujemy się z dalszej części fabuły, Gin uważał, że nie mógł umrzeć z powodu swojej misji. *Kiedy był kapitanem, nie przejmował się dokumentami i składał z nich papierowe samolociki. Nie podoba mu się to, że Rukia nazywa go tylko "Ichimaru Gin", żądał żeby używała jego kompletnego imienia i tytułu "Kapitan Ichimaru Gin". *Jego hobby to obserwowanie ludzi, a w czasie wolnym chodzi na spacery. *Poza anime pojawia się w "Encyklopedii Arrancarów" jako prezenter. *Jest pierwszym kapitanem na którego natknęła się paczka Ichigo w Soul Society. *Sam porównał swój charakter do węża w czasie rozmowy z Aizenem. Nigdy wcześniej to porównanie nie pojawiło się w fabule, a jednak podobną myśl przywodziło Rukii zetknięcie się z Ginem. Cytaty *(Do Jidanbō Ikkanzaki) "Pokonany strażnik bramy nie otwiera żadnej bramy. Pokonanie strażnika bramy... oznacza jego śmierć... *(Gin do Rangiku) "Przepraszam, Rangiku... Gdybyś tylko trzymała mnie chwilę dłużej... Nawigacja Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin